I Don't Think I Will
by Riah-chan
Summary: Superboy/Wonder Girl songfic... wrote it about two and a half years ago and never posted it. WAFF, kinda cute. Please CC.


I Don't Think I Will

* * *

[Music starts.]

  
  


Superboy and Wonder Girl flew around the practice room in a high energy game of tag. Putting on a burst of speed, Cassie surged forward and tagged Kon "it."

  
  


[Hold it right there 

Don't say a word]

  
  


Turning around and grinning like a manic, he traced the path of her laughing form as she zigged and zagged through the air.

  
  


[I hear a voice I've never heard]

  
  


Watching with appreciation as she gracefully flew through the air, Kon quickly moved to intercept her as she made a quick turn.

  
  


[Calling my name 

Saying this is the one]

  
  


With careful timing, he caught Cassie from behind, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

  
  


[Oh my goodness what have you done]

  
  


Laughingly, she went on about how "now he wasn't being fair." Her mirth was infectious as he tightened his arms around her.

  
  


[I could turn around and walk away 

Saying this is too good to be real]

  
  


He smiled as she turned her head to look at him with a slight blush staining her cheeks, nervous expectation and confusion bright in her eyes.

  
  


[But oh no I don't think I will]

  
  


Slowly he lowered his face and gently touched his lips to hers, as if asking permission to continue.

  
  


[Because I absolutely, positively know without a doubt]

  
  


For a short moment, Cassie stiffened in surprise but slowly she relaxed into the kiss.

  
  


[You're becoming someone I just could not live without]

  
  


Kon loosened his arms a bit as she turned her body to face him and then tightened them again. Cassie slipped her arms around his neck and brought one hand up, entangling her fingers in his short hair.

  
  


[I was so afraid I'd spend my whole life not knowing how this feels]

  
  


Just as things were getting good, Impulse burst in complaining loudly about them hogging the room. The couple quickly moved apart both blushing and somewhat embarrassed. Kon covered this up by starting another little verbal battle with Bart.

  
  


[Oh no, I don't think I will]

  
  


Cassie was quiet but Kon flashed her a grin before he exited the room after Bart.

  
  


[I could just do what I've done before]

  
  


After ditching Bart, Kon found himself alone in the guy's locker room. He stood for a few moments looking in the mirror and thinking.

  
  


[Blame it all on the moon 

Say it's nothing more]

  
  


Most of his past romantic ventures had not been particularly successful. Oh he had flirted here and there... 'Quite a lot,' he thought with a smirk... But nothing had been solid.

  
  


[Than the pull of the tide]

  
  


And the one that he had thought would work...

  
  


[And it's gonna pass]

  
  


Part of him still hurt when he remembered finding Tana's note on the beach.

  
  


[But something's telling me 

This time it's gonna last]

  
  


This thing with Cassie was different though. It had been slowly growing on him since they had met.

  
  


[I could close my eyes and just pretend I don't feel the way I feel]

  
  


He knew that she had a crush on him. Heck! He'd have to be Bart not to notice. Kon just had not been sure if he wanted to risk it again.

  
  


[But oh no, I don't think I will]

  
  


Now he decided that maybe it was worth a shot.

  
  


[Because I absolutely, positively know without a doubt]

  
  


He felt comfortable with Cassie. She was someone he could just relax and hang out with.

  
  


[You're becoming someone I just could not live without]

  
  


She was smart too... not in some super-genius way but enough to more than get by. Kon chuckled to himself recalling the whole fight with the Hugga Tugga Thugees in Calcutta and how she used him as a guinea pig for her theory.

  
  


[I was so afraid I'd spend my whole life not knowing how this feels]

  
  


Heh heh... Looks and brains. That's what he'd said to her then. And it was true, in costume of civvies, there's no denying that she's cute.

  
  


[Oh no, I don't think I will]

  
  


There were many other reasons but they all boiled down to one thing... he was attracted to Cassie.

  
  


[Oh no I don't think]

  
  


He might as well do something about it. Checking his hair in the mirror, Kon left the bathroom to seek her out.

  
  


[Oh ya I don't think I]

  
  


He found her leaning against the edge of the table in the Control room with the rest of the team sitting around and goofing off. She smiled nervously at him as he walked in the room.

  
  


[Oh no I don't think I will]

  
  


Kon smiled back as he sidled up next to Cassie and put his arm around her, joining in with the rest of the team.

  
  


Owari.

  
  


* * *

Sung by James Bonamy.

Written by Doug Johnson.

Disclaimer: Superboy, Wonder Girl, Impulse, and Young Justice belong to DC Comics. The song is also not mine... please don't sue.

Author's Notes: Wow! I just finished my first totally non-anime, non-Rurouni Kenshin songfic ever! Spiffy.^_^ For those out there who don't know what a songfic is, well you just read one ^_~... but it is a story written with a song where the lyrics are used to enhance the story. Why did I write this? I just love the idea of SB and WG getting together... they make such a cute couple! This is dedicated to 'Kon El and Cassie's Page of Love' which had so many cute pictures that helped inspire me when I was having trouble with some parts. Oh, and in case you didn't know, this song is country.

* * *

E-mail Riah-chan

Other Fanfics

Fanfics

Home


End file.
